Speak Now
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: And they said speak now and she couldn't let him marry the wrong girl. Pogue/OC


**A/N: BOOM BABY, Guess who's back! I'm starting to get some inspiration again. So hopefully I start writing again after the holidays. I first starting writing this before Taylor Swift's new album came out, as soon as I heard Speak Now. (then I got a bad case of writers block.) So hopefully this makes up for that. So enough of me and hope you all have a Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate =]) and a happy new year! Enjoy!  
**

** I don't own anything, just my OC. The song Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**I**'m not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white vile occasion

**B**right blue eyes of a young girl with long curly brown hair and nervously glancing around her surroundings, the church was a frilly mess and covered with bright pink and yellow flowers. She knew it was wrong to even be here but she couldn't bare to let him make the biggest mistake of his life. She couldn't let him marry her. _Kate Tunney,_ just the sound of her name left a bitter taste in the brunette's mouth. She couldn't help but wonder how Kate had sunk her claws into Pogue, _again. _Pogue and Kate dated on and off for while but after Pogue broke it off once he realized that he was in love with someone else. Sadly that was then and all Amanda could do was sit and watch this all happen.

Amanda had been in completely in love with Pogue and everything was good until they both decided to take a break and after 6 months a part, Amanda heard from Tyler that Pogue was getting married to Kate Tunney. Kate was the type of girl that thought she was better than everyone and Kate absolutely hated Amanda, Amanda's friends would say that Kate was jealous of the other girl. Amanda may have been raise in a gated community and could have anything she wanted but Amanda had grown into amazing person. She wasn't raised the same way as Kate Tunney, Amanda had learned to be a good person and treat others with kindness. Kate on the other hand, was spoiled since the day she born getting everything and anything she wanted.

Amanda glanced around nervously, hoping no one would recognize her. Or point her out and having Kate's snotty family find out she was here. When that didn't happened, Amanda felt she could breathe a little easier. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud noise that sounded like it was coming from the back room. Amanda could only imagine that Kate was yelling at a bridesmaid. She imagined seeing the disgusted look on Kate's face and the dress that was shaped like some sort of pastry.

All Amanda could see, her standing up when the preacher would say speak now or forever hold your peace. _Don't say yes, meet me at the back door. Don't say your vows. _Amanda snapped out of it, when the organ started playing. Everyone in the church stood up as the wedding party walked down the aisle. Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids reached the front, Kate and her father started walking down the aisle. Amanda tried to hold back the snicker from coming out of her mouth, Kate resembled a pageant queen. Her nose in the air as she floated down the aisle. Amanda knew that this wasn't what Pogue wanted. A part of her knew he wished it was her. Amanda could see her own wedding, her father walking her down the aisle. Surrounded by her friends and family and she would finally get her happy ending.

Amanda's stomach flipped when the preacher spoke and said speak now or forever hold your peace. This was her last chance and she had to take it. Amanda slowly stood up with shaky hands, she was only looking at Pogue while everyone else looked at her with horrified looks.

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the type of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. _Don't say yes, run a way now, I'll meet you when your out of the church, at the back door, don't say a single vow."_

Amanda held her breath as she watched Pogue with wide eyes. Not even noticing the horrified look on Kate's face and the yelling coming out of the other girl's mouth. Kate glared back at Amanda, hoping it would scare the other girl. Biting her lip, Amanda took off out of the church.

Amanda raked her small hand through her hair, a part of her knew that was the most impulsive things she's ever done and the other half just didn't care, she said what she had to. She had to let Pogue that she still loved him.

A deep voice spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her favourite hazel eyes.

"Amanda, I didn't say my vows… I glad you were around when they said speak now" he held her hands, bringing her closer to him. With a large hand, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**R e v i e w **

**Peace, loves**

**Bee**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
